The present invention relates to an obturating device for tubes, flasks, and the like containers, the opening and closing of which are controlled by a rotation of a casing forming an outer face of the obturating device.
Tubes, flasks and the like containers used for conditioning products are conventionally provided with a closing cap which is removed upon using the container.
Obturating devices have however already been made for enabling to use the product contained therein without having to remove the closing cap. The present invention relates to a device of the type which is of a simple manufacturing and is easy to handle.